User talk:ElishuaJansen
See: User talk:Makuta Tarkairadan/Archive 1! Post your messages here. IDK. I guess, but it'd take forever. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 02:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice talk page. ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 02:12, June 10, 2011 (UTC) That's way too short, even for a cliff hanger..... :S But it's good....... :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 02:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The Identities. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 02:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) or or or ? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 14:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Are they characters made by you? :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 14:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) or ? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 14:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Gorgad and Police Drones? :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 14:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I know. :P Which logo do you like best? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 14:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Check out the new tabber in my talk page! :D [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 14:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to think. I'd rather have something with no background, like the logo has. But that picture was took in a lighted area, then edited on Aviary. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 15:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 15:53, June 10, 2011 (UTC) How 'bout we leave WOTI's logo alone, and make the one you want for the Time Saga? :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Coincident. xD [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Go to YouTube and search "The Duck Song". Talk 16:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) For the Time Saga? I think you should add Chayne......Try picnik.com! [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I already watched it. Talk 16:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You should watch the second one too. Talk 16:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Tell BobaFett1 that I want to be unblocked on Brickipedia. If I'm not unblocked I will send him a really bad email. Talk 16:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Read my talk page on LBVG Wiki (The one im blocked on). Talk 17:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC) New Spritesheet. Talk 19:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Is this the next big thing? A Free-To-Play MMORPG for BIONICLE? See Here! Talk 21:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. You can do world design. Talk 22:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Talk 22:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 22:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) See my page! :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 23:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't Show= |-| Example= |-| Example2= |-| Example3= See source mode to see the code. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Can I join the Va-Turaga Club? And don't use the organisation or character templates for clubs. :) --'''TDG (Talk) 07:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me some pics of the maps? Talk 15:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I MIGHT download Unity3D so I can get Character Designs done. Talk 15:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcAqb_Uvnjg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wn311EXPA38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09d1XlBlRj8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3j5ht8IClTI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Azli8J7-Xb4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF31rSw8DZ0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8MUR93052I http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Cg5nWn898M All from my good friend Jamesster. Talk 15:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I can make you an image of a matoran and all you gotta do is tell me what element you want. Talk 17:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hau, Miru, Pakari, Matatu, Rau or Ruru for mask? Talk 17:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, give me a minute to make the mask a different color. Talk 17:52, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go. I even made you an avatar version. Talk 18:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Wanna know how I made it? Talk 18:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Gallery:Mata_Nui_Online_Game_II:_The_Final_Chronicle Talk 18:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Take this Image:http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/File:Sanso.png and take the mask from this image:http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/File:MNOGII_Hewkii.png and recolor it. Talk 19:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Talk 19:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) For the background use File:Wallpaper_robot_showdown_1600X1200.jpg and resize it to 175x131 then put your matoran on it. Talk 19:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You put the matoran on it. Talk 19:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) http://bionicle.lego.com/en-US/games/mistika.aspx flex217_1 through 33 in odd numbers. Talk 19:43, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I reuploaded the old pictures of the matoran I made for you of yours. Talk 19:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you like my new sig?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] 23:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) How about now? [[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , Policy. And it just makes us seem a lot for civilised. You can make your own. Or you could use mine (User:ThatDevilGuy/Infobox). I haven't added a character section yet. But I will, if you would like to use it. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 03:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Like my sig?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) You forgot ot log in :P [[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) 23:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Any pictures I can see of the maps?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Is this the starting of Mata Nui?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) When your done with the whole map, record a video of the whole map then zoom in and go to each area.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Lewa doesn't die in your story, does he? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 19:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Good. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 01:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I might use Lewa in WTI. :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 02:11, June 14, 2011 (UTC) forogot my dang sig.[[User:Flex217|'''Master]] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Codes are IE, FF, GC, Safari and Oprea just type it like this Check out my last blog! >:) Forgot my dang sig too! [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 21:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I found a save version of MNOG 1 and 2 and VNOG but you need an account on BioMedia Project.[[User:Flex217|'''Master]] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) http://tronec.org/bmp/user/register then go to games.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) BioMedia Project [[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) You joined. lol! What game are ya playing?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?m=FlexV2 Brickshelf Account.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?m=FlexV2 Brickshelf Account forgo sig[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Hm. What's odd is, I tried that foot design. lol. Well, the thing is, if someone tried experimenting on Ultimatrum, they'd be dead. For sure. :P I might use him as something else- inspired by Ultimate Spider-Man the videogame (I beat all the levels, and the cheatcodes still 'won't work. lol. I've already unlocked 2 costumes and Venom, though. :D) . Carnage (Character) is an experiment to make something like the Venom suit, but it goes awry. (Actually, that's not his story in the comic-version. They change a lot. He's a real organism in the comic.) Name? Carnage, maybe. Since that's the character it'll be named after. I'll give you credit for the MOC (In the notes and or trivia). Any other ideas for a name? :) My Page Oh, and have you seen my page? lol. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ''']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC) How do you make what like that? :P My page? I copied the front page, basically, copying the templates as my own. :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hm. Once again, I copied the front page. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol! Nice page, MT! :) I like the video, but I don't follow Doctor Who, so I don't get it. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 23:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Look at this comic I made! :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 04:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah Ninjago Dojo is complete.[[User:Flex217|'''Master]] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) 17:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I made the sprite myself. It doesn't have any poses, but you can easily change the eyes in paint, and flip or rotate him. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 17:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hm. I'm finding some good deals for BIONICLE pieces on Ebay....... Hm........ [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Update on Wrath of the Infinity! :D [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 05:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :) Btw, do you want to start a fan club for WOTI? lol. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 17:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I hope you don't mind, but I based Sting 's head of Tablor's (it isn't exactly the same). Also, I'd like to ask if I could use The Identities for a Chapter of The Gunner Chronicles, as part of a sene where they lure Gunner into a trap. What Would Scooby Do? 00:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) The Ultimate Power review Okay, I think that this is a good story for it has a strong plot with intersting ideas. I like the concept of the identities; they are quite cool and so far, Ferahgo is my favorite charecter. My only sugestion for improvement is check your spelling/grammer. I shall be following this story to see how it turns out and I hope Ferahgo has a larger role in the story. Overal, this is definatley one of the best stories I have actually sat down an read. Keep up the good work Oh, and could you read The Gunner Chronicles and tell me what you think of it? What Would Scooby Do? 02:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I made up a new Identity for The Gunner Chronicles , the Identity of Teleportation! I will build a MOC for it later. What Would Scooby Do? 19:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) w:c:lego:Forum:Underage_Users please vote![[User:Flex217|'''Master]] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I put in the line about "the door" as a joke but I have now changed it to "We are your worst nightmares, every evil though that has passed through your mind" ''because I think it better fits their charecter. I've completed the MOC for the Teleportation Identity and I shall have it up either toaday or tomarrow. What Would Scooby Do? 23:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can use some of my charecters! Only, I'd just like to know which you intend to use. (You can use any, I'd just want to know which). My storline is set in a faraway planetary system, primarally on Primordius Magna. The current Events occure right after the reformation of sphereus Magna. What Would Scooby Do? 23:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) WE GOT HAIL![[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Now it stopped.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Oh.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) I've made the teleportaition identity!! Here it is What Would Scooby Do? 03:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I used to watch Ben 10, but I didn't get the name from there. :P Sorry I haven't caught up; I got a virus, Win 7 Total Security 2012, a fake system that trys to steal your money. Good thing I'm not an idiot. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ]][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 04:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) It's non-stop raining :P [[User:Flex217|'''Master]] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) No you did not tell me your road flooded.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Read my page trivia![[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Did you highlight the part that says highlight?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) My cousin is a programmer too, but I didn't need him; simple fix. We just removed the files and uploaded Malwarebytes. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 18:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) No, seriously. Ask your dad. Once the files were apparently removed, we could access the internet without it getting blocked. Then we uploaded Malwarebytes to the computer, to scan and see if Win 7 total security (Bogus Program) was still there, embedded deeper than we thought. But it wasn't. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice gun! Oh, BTW, your sig is a little big (even with small letters). [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:1999bug/Time_Saga_Fan_Club! [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and thanks for the award! [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Eh. No. That was the exact link! :\ [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, again. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Try it now. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Here [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 01:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Flex217|'''Master]] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) After I made the template, I gave myself one of your Black Stars. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']]''' Talk ''' 19:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC)